The Cutie Mark Crusaders
The Cutie Mark Crusaders (also known as My Little Pony presents: The Cutie Mark Crusaders) an 2016 American-Canadian computer-animated 3D comedy-adventure fantasy family film based on the characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but with CGI animated forms of all pony and human designs. It will be produced by Geo Animation Studios, DHX Media, and Geo Lix FX The film will be distributed by Paramount Pictures and will be released on March 21, 2016. This is DHX Media's first theatrically-released full-length feature film and also Hasbro's first theatrically-released animated film. Plot To be announced. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sweetie Belle *G. Hannelius as Apple Bloom *Grey DeLisle as Scootaloo *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/Princess Luna *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia Production It is announced on July 25, 2014 that Geo Animation Studios developed a My Little Pony computer-animated spin-off feature film based on the Cutie Mark Crusaders and other characters from the My Little Pony franchise with Lauren Faust. The 2D animation for Ponyville was produced by DHX Media Vancouver and the CGI animation for the real world was originally produced by Reel FX Creative Studios. The film was originally going to be distributed by Relativity Media, but when the company sued the studio, Paramount Pictures decided to distribute the film instead. The staff of Reel FX try to create the CGI animated sequences for the real world, but they failed to do so. That's why the attempts of creating CGI sequences for the real world were absolutely failed by Reel FX, so they decided to sue Geo Animation Studios in the courthouse, Geo Animation Studios apologized to Reel FX. Later since Reel FX sued the studio, Geo Lix FX decided to create the CGI animation for the real world. For voice acting, the original voice actors of the Cutie Mark Crusaders from the MLP:FiM show: Claire Corlett (Sweetie Belle), Michelle Creber (Apple Bloom), and Madeleine Peters (Scootaloo) were replaced by new voice actors: Ariel Winter, Genevieve Knight Hannelius (better known professionaly as G. Hannelius), and Grey DeLisle. Besides the replacement of the original voice actors for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ashleigh Ball, Tabitha St. Germain, Andrea Libman, and Tara Strong (the voice of Timmy Turner from the Fairly OddParents) reprised their roles as the Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy). On November 1, 2015, Geo Animation Studios announces for a TV series based on the film entitled "Crusaders Away" that will be produced by Hasbro Studios and Geo Animation Studios in association with Paramount Television while animated by DHX Media's animation studio in Vancouver, Canada. The TV series will air on Discovery Family in the US and Teletoon in Canada, marking Geo Animation Studios' first animated TV series to be animated in 2D. On November 11, 2015, Geo Animation Studios has decided to work with DHX Media's animation studio in Vancouver to work on future releases. Release The film was set to release on March 21, 2016 with an all-new animated short "Bloo's Party Castle". It was based on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and it was similar to Pixar's Party Central. The Cutie Mark Crusaders was planning for a direct-to-DVD release by Hasbro executives, but Geo decided with Hasbro to released the film in theaters March 21, 2016. This may be the first time a licensed company allows Geo to use its licensed characters in a film. Category:Geo Animation Studios Wiki